This invention relates generally to firearms and more specifically to triggers used in firearms.
Many modern sporting rifles utilize direct gas impingement to eject a spent cartridge and to re-cock the rifle. Typically upon firing, propellant gas expands and is used to provide the force that propels the bullet. A portion of the propellant gas is tapped and routed to pressurize a cylinder piston arranged in the bolt carrier. The gas pressure unlocks the bolt and causes the bolt and bolt carrier to cycle, thereby ejecting the spent cartridge. In general, a spring is used to return the bolt carrier to its previous position. As the bolt carrier returns, a new cartridge is loaded and the gun becomes ready to fire. The process can then repeat.
Over time and under general use, carbon fouling can build in and around the propellant gas passageways. Fouling is often more pronounced in guns that utilize a short barrel and/or suppressors. Some fire-control groups will cease to operate after only 100 rounds under short barrel/suppressed fire due to carbon buildup. This build up prevents normal operation of the semi-auto disconnector.
Another type of fouling is not caused by propellant exhaust, but is related to other types of debris, such as blown primer cups, sand or other small particulates. Such debris can enter a rifle (e.g. through an ejection port) and cause the rifle to jam.
Spent propellant exhaust and particulate debris can cause two types of malfunctions. In a first case, fouling or debris can fall into a cavity in a trigger that receives a semi-auto disconnector. The fouling/debris can impede movement of the disconnector with respect to the trigger, eventually preventing the disconnector from rotating, preventing adequate hammer capture or hammer reset, etc.
In a second case, fouling/debris can collect under a rear portion of the trigger, for example between the trigger and its housing. Movement of the trigger can be impeded such that the hammer cannot reset.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.